Problem: Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $11 \div 4 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible solutions. Place value strategy Let's think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}11 \div 4&\\\\ &=11.00 \div 4\\\\ &= 1{,}100\text{ hundredths}\div 4\\\\ &= 275\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &= 2.75 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy Let's convert the division problem to a fraction with a denominator of $100$. $\begin{aligned} 11 \div 4&= \dfrac{11}{4}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division problem as a fraction}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{11 \times 25}{4 \times 25}&\gray{\text{Multiply the top and bottom by 25}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{275}{100}&\\\\ &= 2.75& \end{aligned}$ The answer $11 \div 4 = 2.75$